


As the world caves in

by PresentationMichael



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Men Crying, Temporary Character Death, not intended to be slash but you can see it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentationMichael/pseuds/PresentationMichael
Summary: Unus and Annus’ last moments together, looking out to the clock and reminiscing.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	As the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent so much time crying over unus annus ngl

Unus looked ahead into the large clock, it was almost out, only five minutes left, the second hand made a ticking noise each time it moved. the clock was so bright it hurt his eyes, but it didn’t bother him much, he was used to pain, in all of his days, he had felt so much pain, but couldn’t die, but now that he could, he didn’t feel as if now was his time.

“we had a good run,” Annus spoke softly, shaking despite the heat radiating from the clock in the infinite universe.

“that we did,” Unus said, reaching out and feeling Annus grasp his hand tightly.

“i don’t want to go,” Annus was shaking more, and when Unus looked over, the man appeared to be crying, “there’s so much more we haven’t done, i have more memories i want to make with you,” 

“I know, but it’s our time to go, everybody dies eventually.” he spared another glance at the clock; only 3 minutes left.

“it’s not fair.” Annus said, “we have so much more life to live”

“I know Annus, but it’s gonna be ok, i promise you, we will find each other in our next life, no matter what,” Unus held onto Annus’ hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

one minute.

“any last words?” Annus spoke bitterly.

“i’ll miss you,” Unus supplied.

“i’ll miss you too,” Annus said, another tear rolling down his face.

They both looked at the clock, smiling, watching it tick down.

“will it hurt?” Annus asked.

“probably,” Unus answered.

he glanced at the clock.

ten.  
nine.  
eight.  
seven.  
six.  
five.  
four.  
three.  
two.  
one.

the clock struck zero, the light getting brighter and brighter. unus shut his eyes out of instinct, he expected to feel like every atom in his body was being torn to shreds, but all he felt was calmness, and then nothing.

when unus opened his eyes he saw himself sitting in a car, annus right next to him, “where we going?” he asked nonchalantly.

“i think you know,” Annus said, pulling up at a familiar adult toy store.

Unus smiled and looked over at annus knowingly.

“told ya we’d find each other.” he reached over and grabbed his best friends hand, ready for another year.


End file.
